


Studio struggles

by InkyOverlord



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Sibling Bonding, back and forth sass, chaotic older sibling energy, platonic, reader is a warner sibling, twin sibling to yakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: its late and you can't write a generic plot for the life of you
Relationships: Yakko & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Studio struggles

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting okay? i wanna protect them all,havent watched the reboot other than shorts on yt so expect not accurate stuff

You weren’t entirely sure whether it was day or night,even if the clock on your laptop said _‘4:23am’_ it was dark as ever in the water tower with your only light source being the laptop reflecting its hard light onto your fur,the only sound that could be heard were the creaks and thuds from the tower adjusting.

Papers were skewed all over the kitchen table as well as paper clips and other minor tidbits,the executives wanted you to create an original story since they considered you the so called _‘sane’_ one of the Warner siblings,as even if though you were aware of the time it would take you were eager to do something new for once.

But of course there’s always a catch in Hollywood.

Ripping your eyes away from the computer screen (quite literally,one of them fell off and had to be slapped back into your skull) to glance at the papers.Hundred upon hundreds of story ideas that you knew were way too original for the executives to greenlight,they wanted something safe with maybe big celebrities who can’t act or sing for the life of them,to come up with some trope filled story seemed so easy at first—but of course they would insist on something new—not _too_ new,just new.

A groan escapes your teeth as you face plant onto the table,your face buried deep in the paper,your mind drawing blanks to any ideas and you were tempted to take the _‘What kind of donut are you’_ quiz that was mocking you through the tabs.

Ready to submit yourself to slumber you felt something warm press against the fur of your cheek,looking up and removing the sticky note from your head,you were of course greeted by your twin Yakko who was holding a cup for himself as well.

“Still trying to create something original?” He adds,sitting on the seat next to you probably enjoying how you fumbled your way into grabbing your cup.

“Ha no,gave up on that an hour ago” You muttered out,taking a sip of the coffee,”what are you doing up anyway?”

“What? Can’t I check up on my little sib?” He talked in that annoying teasing tone.

You scoffed,typing away on your little computer,”well since you're here,start listing off some cliches and tropes because for the life of me”

“Really? I couldn’t tell”

“Yakko”

“Okay okay” He replies,leaning on the seat,gloved hand tapping his chin in deep thought,”let’s see—there’s miscommunication,liar reveal,Meet-cute,fake dating—“

You type it in as he goes on his rambles,”great,anything else?”

“Well I could but this is a g-rated fanfic” Your brother explains.

A sigh escapes your mouth,”I guess that something,now to make some coherent story”

“Aw cheer up sib!” He gently elbows your arm,”when in doubt, just make another Hallmark movie”

You hummed back in response as you typed away,leaving the atmosphere mostly empty aside from your keyboard clanking about as the words piled up in the screen,while you typically enjoyed it,knowing that your twin was there—the one who yaks— made it suspicious,it was almost too suspiciously quiet so you looked away from your screen to see Yakko on that tablet while sipping his coffee.

Your ears flopped to the side of your head,”please tell me your not looking through real world event again”

“What kind of person do you take me for? I’m hurt” He replies dramatically,”I’m actually watching people fight about things that don’t matter in the real world”

“Like cartoons?”

“ _Exact-da-mudo_ ” He adds,doing a finger gun motion.

You muttered out a _‘figures’_ before shuffling your papers back into some messy order,your tail gently swishing from side to side,the fur on it hasn’t exactly healed ever since it got slammed on by the water tower’s door,you’d think that being a cartoon meant getting away from those things but seems like it didn’t work out for you—and you know for a fact since Wakko can regrow his tail.

So you spend most of your time pent up here,maybe going out once to get those hipster donuts Wakko begs for otherwise(not like you had a choice,the guy could eat a whole whale if he wanted to),you're a slave to the studio.

Your ears twitch at the sound of Yakko’s chair screeching as he stood,stretching out his limp noodle arms.

“Welp I’ve had my excitement for the day” He shoves the tablet in his pocket(somehow),”but it's time we wake up the ankle biters”

“Plan on terrorising the studio?” You comment,getting a nod from your brother,”Well while you’re at it,terrorize the executive that gave me this job”

“No problemo” Yakko replies with a smirk,glancing over to you.

He’s about to leave the kitchen before pausing then turning around,”Hey sib?”

“Yeah?”

“What donut did you get?”

“I got a bagel..” You said in defeat,quickly shifting tabs.

That gets a chuckle out of him,ruffling the fur on top of your head,”well _do-nut_ worry—you may be a bagel but you’re the best donut in our heart”

“That was sweet of you but I’m tempted to use the pun gun on you”

“Ha,please don’t” He remarked.

A tired smirk appears across your face,”don’t worry,Dot has it”

That didn’t do anything to ease him but hey it’s payback for all the times he’s teased you.

“Riiight” He replies just as he leaves the area,leaving you back in the quietness of the water tower.

You shut the top of your laptop,heaving a heavy sigh,rubbing your poor eyes from the amount of strain you’ve put them through,best be tidying up if the younger two were going to awaken from their slumber—you did not want Wakko eating your half written script.

Even if you feel like a complete alien to them,they all love you dearly—just caring about you in their own wacky Warner way.


End file.
